Masked
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Morgana has a masked party for all her single friends. Not only is it a question of who is who. It's also a question of who gets off with who. AU. Rated 'M' for a reason. Please R


_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly)_

_Just something that popped in my head_

_This is malexmale._

_I apologise in advance for any mistakes I have made._

_Let me know what you think._

* * *

Arthur rolled over in bed and opened his eyes to look at the clock. It read seven thirty. He groaned in annoyance at the fact that he has woke up so early on his first day off. After getting up at six every morning to go to work for five weeks straight, he decided to have a week off work once he had finished doing early shifts only to find that his first day off he didn't have so much of a lie in.

He stumbled out of bed and walked into his bathroom wearing just his boxer shorts. After relieving himself and washing his hands he made his way into his kitchen to do his self some breakfast. Not knowing the first thing about how to use the cooker, he settled for some cereal. He was halfway through eating it when he heard his letterbox go, telling him he had mail. He decided to leave it until he finished his breakfast.

After finishing his cereal, he washed his dish and spoon and headed to his front door to get his mail when his mobile rang. Changing course he headed back to his bedroom where he left his mobile on the drawers next to his bed. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Arthur?"_

"Of course it's Arthur, idiot. What's up Merlin?"

_"Have you got your mail yet?"_

"I was about to get it when you rang. Why?"

_"Let me know if you have got a cream coloured envelope with a little mask decorating the front of it."_

"Hang on." Arthur picked his mail up and looked through a couple before coming to a cream coloured one with a mask decorated on the bottom right hand corner. He put the rest of his mail on the table and held the cream envelope in his left hand and used his right hand to put his mobile back to his ear. "I've got one."

_"It's from Morgana."_

"What is she sending us mail for? She sees us everyday. Anything she wanted us to have she would have handed over."

_"I know. I've already rung and told her that, but she says she wants to do it properly."_

"Do what properly?"

_"Open it and find out. I'll talk to you later Arthur."_

"Alright Merlin. See you later." Arthur put his phone on the table and opened the envelope and pulled out what was inside. It was an invitation that read:

_**Morgana Le Fay invites you, Arthur Pendragon to the masked ball on the eighteenth of this month.**_

_**The ball starts at six o'clock and finishes at midnight.**_

_**You are to wear either wear a suit with waist coat and tie or a tuxedo finishing off with your mask.**_

_**A black mask must be worn by all males whilst the females will wear the colour that matches their gown.**_

_**This is a masked ball for people who are single. If you see someone you like, you are to get to know them without giving away anything that will give you away.**_

_**You are to keep your mask on until you and the person you get to know decide to reveal yourselves.**_

_**You can mingle, but when you find the person you like the most you are to stick with them.**_

**(I know what you are like Arthur.)**

_**Please R.S.V.P as soon as.**_

_**Morgana x**_

Arthur picked his phone up and rang Morgana. _"Hello?"_

"Morgana it's Arthur. I have just got your invite. I'll be there."

_"You said yes right away? Normally I have to nag you until you do."_

"Yes and it pisses me off when you do that. So I'm going to save you from getting a sore throat and me getting earache and say yes now."

_"Thank you Arthur. See you later."_ Arthur put his phone back on the table and went to have a shower.

* * *

Later that afternoon Arthur got a can of lager out of his fridge, planning to settle on the settee and watch the football. That was until he heard a frantic banging on his front door. He opened the door to come face to face with an angry looking Morgana. "He's not coming."

"Who's not coming?" Arthur asked, shutting the door after Morgana stormed past him.

"Merlin. He said he isn't coming. It's not fair Arthur. I can't threaten him with Uther like I can you. So you are going to tell him to go."

"I can't make Merlin do anything."

"You will have to this time."

"Why? Why are you determined to have Merlin there."

"Because it's a chance for all singles to find someone. Do you know what he told me?"

"No but I've got a feeling I'm about to know."

"He said he don't like social meetings. How can he call my party a social meeting?"

"If you think about it Morgana. That is what it is. What you are doing is trying to play cupid with all of your single friends and it's kind of like speed dating. Mingle with people before settling with someone you like. To make it sound like something it's not, you've just put that it's a masked ball to make it seem more exciting."

"Just get Merlin to go Arthur." she said before leaving.

Arthur sighed and text Merlin to come over. Within thirty minutes. Merlin was at Arthur's door. "She's not here is she?" Merlin asked when Arthur answered the door.

Arthur chuckled. "She was. She isn't now." Merlin walked in and sat down on Arthur's settee. Arthur sat down next to him and looked at him. "So. You're not going?"

"No."

"Morgana has ordered me to get you to change your mind. I won't. If you don't want to go, then you don't want to go. May I ask why?"

Merlin sighed. "There is someone I like. More than like. He'll be there."

"But-"

"I know we are all to wear a mask, but even with a mask on I'll probably know him. I have liked him for about a year now."

"Why have you never done anything about it?"

"Because he isn't gay Arthur. I've only seen him with girls. I know he'll be there because he always goes to these things. Truth is if I go, Morgana will be nagging me to try and hook up with someone. But all I'll end up doing is comparing them to him. Until I am over my thing for him, I'm best to stay how I am. Single."

"Who is he Merlin."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you know him."

"I won't tell him Merlin."

"No Arthur. Do you understand now why I don't want to go?"

"I do Merlin."

"Good. You can tell Morgana. No matter how many times I explained it to her. It didn't register."

"Of course I can. I've got to get a tux for this thing. Do you want to come with me to get one."

"I'm best not to."

Arthur frowned. "Why not?"

"You'll be trying a tuxedo on Arthur."

"What's wrong with that?" Arthur asked, still not understanding.

"Seeing you in a tuxedo is going to be torture for me." Merlin explained.

"Why? It's not as if it's me you fancy Merlin."

"Well no. But it's any bloke in a tuxedo. Another reason for not going to this thing. He'll probably be wearing one." Merlin sighed.

Arthur's home phone rang twice before cutting to the answering machine. "Arthur." Morgana's voice said. "Have you convinced Merlin yet? I'm just on my way home. I've picked some things up for the party. Obviously your not in. I'll come round later. About four o'clock? See you then." The machine beeped and Merlin stood up. "I don't want to be here when she comes. She probably end up shouting at me some more. I'll see you later." Before Arthur could say anything, Merlin left. Arthur sighed, he picked up his car keys and left his flat. He ran down the stairs hoping to catch Merlin.

Merlin was just walking out of the building when Arthur spotted him. "Merlin. I've got to go and get my tux. It's daft you walking home. I'll drop you off." Merlin smiled in thanks and followed Arthur to his car.

* * *

A couple of days later Merlin opened his front door and saw Morgana stood there. "No Morgana." he said before Morgana had a chance to say anything. "Please Merlin. I need you to go. You said you wasn't going and now Arthur isn't going."

"Arthur isn't? Why not?"

"Because I told him not to bother. He knows the dress code. But he wants to wear a dark blue mask to match his suit. I said no. He wouldn't let it drop so I told him not to bother."

"I wonder what changed his mind then because when he drop me off at home the other day, he was going to buy a tuxedo."

"Oh I don't know. Please say you wil come Merlin?"

"No Morgana. Did Arthur explain to you why I really don't want to go?"

"Yes. But the best way to get over a man is to find yourself another one."

"No Morgana."

"Don't say no. Just tell me you will think about it."

"Morgana-"

"Say you will think about it and I'll leave you alone."

Merlin sighed. "Fine. I'll think about it." Morgana beamed and hugged Merlin before leaving.

* * *

On the day of the masked party Merlin was stood in his bedroom with his wardrobe door open, staring at the tuxedo that was hanging inside. Merlin spent all day thinking what he should do. Should he go or stop at home? Merlin sighed. _Arthur won't be there._ He thought. Making his mind up, he moved forward and took his tuxedo from the wardrobe.

* * *

Morgana opened her door in her blue gown, mask on her face and smiled when she saw a bloke with short black hair wearing a tuxedo and mask. "Who's under there?" she asked.

Not wanting anyone to know, Merlin put his finger to his lips to silently tell her he is not telling. Morgana smiled. "Of course. This is the whole point of this party isn't it. Come in." Merlin smiled in thanks and walked in.

An hour into the party, men and woman approached Merlin but he turned them down gently. He saw Morgana at the drinks table with her arms wrapped Leon who was wearing a tuxedo. He went to stand close enough to them so he could hear what they were saying whilst getting himself a drink. "I thought at least either Arthur or Merlin would change their mind and turn up, but neither of them have." Morgana said. Merlin smiled to himself. Arthur wasn't here. He could relax and talk to people now. He got his drink and walked away.

"I know. Arthur has surprised me. I thought that with all these woman here Arthur would show up."

"What's all these woman here got to do with anything? Arthur's gay."

"Since when?" asked Leon

"Since he fell in love."

"With who?"

Morgana sighed. "Promise you won't say anything?"

"I promise."

"Merlin. I think that's the real reason he didn't come tonight, because Merlin has refused to."

* * *

Unbeknown to Morgana, Leon and Merlin. Arthur _was_ there. He kept to his self watching a certain male with short black hair and piercing blue eyes behind that mask. He was almost certain it was Merlin, he needed to know for sure and he knew just how to do that.

Arthur walked upto a bloke who had been talking and flirting with men. "Excuse me mate? I wonder if you could do me a favour?"

"What's that?"

"See him there?" Arthur asked, pointing discreetly in Merlin's direction.

"Tall skinny bloke with the short black hair?"

"That's him. I want you to go and whisper something in his ear."

"Course I can. What do you want me to say?"

Arthur told him what to say. The bloke nodded and walked over to Merlin and tapped him on the shoulder, making Merlin turn around. Arthur watched as the bloke leaned forward and whispered something in Merlin's ear. When Merlin blushed, Arthur couldn't help but smile. That's Merlin alright.

When the bloke walked away. Arthur made his move. Having a rough idea of what Merlin's type was Arthur acted as he talked to Merlin, who, with relief to Arthur, didn't turn him down.

* * *

For the next two hours Arthur got to know a lot more about Merlin. Arthur took his chance when he and Merlin were sat on their own and leaned forward and kissed him. Merlin responded straight away by wrapping his arms around Arthur who pulled him on to his lap so Merlin was straddling him. After a few minutes of this Arthur felt someone pull Merlin away from him. Arthur looked up to see Morgana. "If this is going to get more heated. There are some spare rooms upstairs." No sooner had Morgana finished talking, they both stood up and made their way towards the stairs.

They locked themselves in the nearest room and started kissing each other passionately whilst taking each others clothes off. Once they were both naked apart from their masks. Arthur realised. He wanted to look at Merlin whilst making love to him. "Wait." Arthur said as Merlin went to grab hold of his hardened member. "What's up? Have you changed your mind?"

Arthur moved forwards and cupped Merlin's face with his hands. "No. It's just that- that."

"What?"

"I want to see your face whilst we are doing this. I want to know who's name I'll be screaming when I come."

Merlin smiled. "Alright." Merlin removed his mask. Knowing it was Merlin already, Arthur had to look surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"I know you."

"Do I know you?"

Arthur nodded. Merlin raised his hands to Arthur's face and touched his mask. "May I?"

Arthur nodded again. Merlin slowly removed the mask but quickly dropped it when he saw who it was. "Arthur."

"Merlin."

What are you doing kissing me? You don't swing that way."

"I do Merlin. I have for a few months now."

Merlin swallowed hard. "Do you want to stop?"

"No."

Merlin lurched forward and kissed Arthur hard who kissed him back, picking him up. Merlin wrapped his legs around Arthur started to roam his hands over Arthur.

"Merlin. I want you."

"Take me." Arthur's fingers found Merlin's entrance and pushed them in, one by one, preparing Merlin. "Arthur now."

Arthur pushed Merlin up against the wall, withdrew his fingers, lined his cock up and thrust into Merlin. "Ah Arthur." Merlin wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur. "Faster Arthur. Harder."

Arthur sped up. As Merlin felt himself getting close, Arthur stopped and pulled out of Merlin. "Arthur?"

"Against the wall is fun Merlin but my first time with you, I want you in a bed." He led Merlin to the bed and laid him on the bed then knelt at the side of him. "Knees up." Merlin complied. Arthur moved in front of Merlin's legs and bent forward, taking Merlin's cock into his mouth. "Oh gods. Arthur."

Arthur kept one hand on Merlin's hip to stop him from thrusting upwards whilst his other hand was fondling Merlin's balls. "Arthur please." Arthur pulled his mouth away and lifted Merlin's legs up and placed them on his shoulders and moved forwards, entering Merlin. "Oh Merlin. You won't believe how long I have waited for this."

"Trust me Arthur. I do. AH." Merlin cried out when Arthur hit that spot inside of him. "Faster Arthur." Arthur quickened his pace and took hold of Merlin's cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Ah. Merlin I'm close."

"Me too Arthur." Arthur thrust into Merlin a couple more times before coming, shouting Merlin's name, spilling all into Merlin who quickly followed, covering Arthur's hand and his stomach.

Merlin let his legs drop as Arthur pulled out of him and laid down beside him.

"I didn't even know you were gay Arthur." Merlin said once he got his breath back.

"I wasn't."

"What changed?"

"I fell in love."

"Who with?"

Arthur propped himself up on his elbow, looking down at Merlin who was smiling. "You Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur." Arthur smiled before leaning down and capturing Merlin's lips.

* * *

_The end._

_What do you think?_

_Review? :)_


End file.
